Girl Kissers
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: Brian was so going to freak.


Justin laughed as Gus danced around the loft, paintbrush in one hand and sippy cup in the other. He knew he had to wipe the paint dripping on the floor from the paintbrush or Brian was going to kill him, but right now he didn't worry about it.

"Me and Cind'rella, we can drive it home, with one helight." Gus sang loudly, mispronouncing the words as only a four year old could. He giggled as he tripped over his feet and ran into the arm of the couch. Justin smiled at the boy sitting down drinking his juice happily.

Justin shook his head, chuckling as the music played, wiping his hands on a paint stained rag, and moving away from the canvas. He glanced at the clock, which blinked two-sixteen at him from the table. About an hour to take Gus to the park down the street so he could play for a little while, then meet Brian at the Diner before Linds and Mel came to pick Gus up from his weekend trip.

Speaking of the little guy, the blonde smiled softly as he spotted him. He had abandoned his sippy cup to paint on his mini canvas, and was humming something that sounded like Smells like Teen Spirit. He watched for a moment as Gus grabbed the blue paint and slashed it as high up as his little arms could reach.

Justin walked over to the stereo and turned off the music, ignoring the pout Gus sent his way stubbornly. Instead he walked behind the boy and peered over his shoulder. But quickly stepped away with a raised eyebrow as Gus pushed him back and covered the paper.

"No looking! It's not done yet, Dadda." Gus frowned up at him, and Justin tried to suppress a smile at the sight. Instead he raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay! I'm not looking! Why don't you take it down, and get your jacket on so you can work on it at the park?" he suggested to the little boy, immediately getting his answer when Gus' eyes lit up.

He jumped up onto his tip toes and reached his hands in the air, yelling, "Yay the park, yay yay yay!" He closed the pad and ran to get his jacket on, as Justin gathered the paints and pencils for him.

He finished getting everything in his bag, and over his shoulder when he looked behind him to see a very impatient four-year-old bouncing.

"Come _on_, Jus'sin! God, you sure do take long."

Justin laughed and ruffled his hair. "So sorry, I didn't realize we were in a hurry."

Gus shuffled into the elevator and looked up at his 'Dadda' in shock. "Uh, yeah! It's the _park!_ Duh."

He just snorted and grabbed his hand as they started down the sidewalk. "Gus, I don't think it's gonna go anywhere."

He was ignored. Which really wasn't surprising. Gus continued to babble on and talk about every little thing until they reached the park, at which point he drug Justin over to a bench so he could sit down and finish his drawing. Then, Justin was promptly ignored. Once again.

Justin smiled as he watched Gus furrow his small eyebrows, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as he concentrated.

He sure was starting to look like his dad, Justin mused. Acted like him too, if his on-again-off-again queen outs were any indication. The October wind blew softly through Gus' brown hair, and he scratched his ear, never once taking his eyes or left hand from the paper.

Justin shook his head slightly and was going to look out over the park, when his arm was nudged. He looked down to see a little red-haired blue-eyed girl who looked to be around Gus' age smiling up at him, holding a handful of Dandelions.

Justin smiled back. "Well, hi."

She grinned, showing one missing bottom tooth that Justin couldn't help but find absolutely adorable. "Hi! I was picking some flowers, and Mommy said I can't take a lot home. But I didn't want to put these away because it took _forever _to pick them, and you guys are the only ones here, so do you want them? They're yellow, just like your hair too! Oh, and my name is Brenna, and I'm four. How old are you? Is this your son?" She said this without stopping to take a breath and Justin laughed.

"I would love a flower, Brenna. I'm almost twenty four, and yep this is my son. And you're right, they _are _yellow. Just like my hair."

Brenna beamed at Gus who was looking at her curiously, his drawing seemingly finished and laying on the bench. Then she handed a 'flower' to Justin and Gus, and said to the little boy. "I don't have a brother. I have a little sister named Emma, she's two. How old are you?"

Gus took the flower and smiled at Brenna. "I'm four, too! And I have a little sister too! Her name is Jenny Rebecca, but we just call her JR. I'm Gus, and this is my Dadda Jus'sin. Wanna go play on the tatter tott?"

She nodded and they ran to the 'tatter tott'. Justin laughed as he watched the two go up and down, giggling the whole way. Once they got bored with that, Gus ran over, grabbed his pad, and ran back to Brenna who was sitting on the grass next to the bench across from him. Gus sat next to her and showed her the picture he was drawing.

"This is my Momma and Mommy, and Dadda and Daddy, and me and JR, and Uncle Michael, who is JR's Daddy."

Brenna tilted her head. "Wow! I only have one Mommy and one Daddy."

Gus nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but Mommy and Momma are girl kissers. Dadda and Daddy are boy kissers, so I don't have just one of them. Uncle Michael is a boy kisser too."

This time Brenna nodded. "Oh, okay. My cousin Brandon is a boy kisser. Is JR a girl kisser, or a boy kisser?"

He frowned. "She's still little, like a baby. I don't think she knows yet. What are you?"

"I'm a boy kisser. I was gonna marry Joey when I turned five, but he is a jerk, so I took his cheerios 'cause he pulled my hair. So I'm not gonna marry him anymore."

Gus looked thoughtful. "Huh. Well, here." He gave Brenna a kiss on the lips, and Justin's eyebrows shot up.

Brenna tilted her head. "Why'd you do that?"

Gus shrugged. "Mommy and Dadda say kisses make everything better. If I kissed you, then you wouldn't care that Joey is a jerk anymore, and that he pulled your hair. That way, you can marry someone else when you turn five. And I'm a girl kisser, so I thought it worked."

"Oh.." Brenna said. Her eyes brightened, and she turned to him excitedly. "I know! Why don't you marry me when I'm five? If you don't pull my hair, and I don't steal your cheerios, it'll be fine!"

Gus contemplated what she said as Justin tried to stifle his laughter as to not draw attention. Oh, Brian was gonna freak. His son is a 'girl kisser'.

Finally, Gus nodded. "Okay. But we have to tell Daddy. I don't want him to be mad that I'm gonna get married without telling him. Nana said she would be really mad if any of her boys ran off and got married without telling her. So I need to tell Daddy."

Brenna nodded again, ponytail twitching. "Okay. My Daddy said I'm not allowed to get married till I'm a growed up, but if I get married I will be a growed up, and Daddy won't have to take out his shotgunned."

"What's a shotgunned?" Gus looked confused.

Brenna shrugged. "I dunno. But I don't like shots."

"Me neither."

"Yuck!"

"What?" Gus looked around.

"That bird! It's pooping!"

"Cool! Where?"

And on that note. Justin stood up and went to grab Gus, laughing at Brenna's squeals of disgust.

"A _girl _kisser? How can my son, be a fucking _girl _kisser? He actually kissed a girl?" Brian lamented to Justin at the Diner as Gus helped Deb with the orders.

Justin nodded, and chuckled over his soda. "Yep. Kissed her too. She was a cutie."

Brian groaned into his hands and mumbled something about "too much time with the munchers", and "where have I gone wrong?", and something about breeders.

Justin grinned wickedly. He hasn't even told Brian about Gus getting married yet!

Speaking of Gus, he finished helping his Nana, and ran over to tell his Daddy all about his day painting, and playing at the park, and of course, his new friend Brenna.

"And guess what Daddy!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna get married to Brenna when we turned five. Isn't that great Daddy?"

Brian smiled and agreed. Gus ran off again when Deb called him, and Brian dropped his head onto the table with a loud thud, and groan.

Justin just laughed.


End file.
